


Calculus

by chelesedai (fikgirl)



Category: Joan of Arcadia, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fikgirl/pseuds/chelesedai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random meeting between two college coeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculus

Okay, he was not imagining it. Jonathan O'Neill, mark two, looked up from his book again to see that she was still staring at him. She being the less-than-friendly-somewhat-bitter-looking blonde two tables over from him in the college library. She had been doing it since the moment he sat down, and it was more than a little bit unnerving.

Looking back down at his Calculus homework, Jon tried to figure out when and how he could have slighted the woman. This was only his fifth week into his freshman semester (again) and the only person he could recall having truly pissed off was the arrogant asshole across the hall in his dorm; the one who was at a significant loss of words when Jon pointed out that the Latin phrase decorating his door was wrong.

Sometimes it was the little things that floated up from his subconscious that made the world so right.

But, Jon could not place the woman.

He startled when the chair across from him skidded out and she dropped into it without even a hello. "Just because I'm watching you doesn't mean I'm interested. So, if you were thinking about asking me out, forget it." The words seemed to be a warning and veiled threat, both of which Jon took offense at because he hadn't done anything wrong.

Jon felt his eyebrows rise to his hairline. "Hey, you were the one staring at me!"

"You remind me of my ex-boyfriend. You're not related to the Girardis are you?"

"The who?"

"Good." Reaching into her bag, she dropped her Calculus book on the table. "Didn't think so, but I had to double check. By the way, you sit two rows in front of me in Calculus and I need a study partner. You're the only one in that class half as smart as me, so you win."

Jon rubbed his forehead. This woman made his head spin and not in a good way. "What, have you been stalking me?" Probably not a good idea to throw accusations at a stalker, but it had been a long, long time since Jon had been this thrown off balance. Well, that's if you didn't count waking up the sixteen-year-old clone of your former self as being thrown off balance.

"Please don't flatter yourself. I just want to keep my GPA and my scholarship in tact. I don't know how half these losers even got into college, it's nice to talk to someone who has a working brain.

"And hey, you didn't ask, but I'm Grace."

"Jon," he automatically replied before he could stop himself.

Grace rolled her eyes, "Care." Her head returned to her text.

For some inexplicable reason, Jon smiled.

\-- End --


End file.
